


First kisses are always confusing, Second kisses are always better

by lightly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like he could blame it on being drunk, he had been stone cold sober.  If he had any idea what was going to go down that night, he would have showed up packing a bottle of Jack.  Half empty of course, he would have just downed the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kisses are always confusing, Second kisses are always better

It’s not like he could blame it on being drunk, he had been stone cold sober. If he had any idea what was going to go down that night, he would have showed up packing a bottle of Jack. Half empty of course, he would have just downed the rest.

No, he had just showed up at Jared’s door thinking it was just another night of hanging out and watching movies, maybe a beer or two. Just a normal night.

They hadn’t even cracked open the bottles when it happened.

Shit.

He could still feel Jared’s lips on his, Jared’s stubble still burned against his skin. He could still see the look of shock on Jared’s face. Even now, two day later, he couldn’t believe what he had done. He didn’t even know he _was_ doing it until he was suddenly invading more of Jared’s personal space than he ever had before. He remembered jumping away before he was pushed. That had to count for something, the fact that he had stopped himself.

They could get passed this, chalk it up to . . . . .

He was still thinking of a reason when he reached the set. He had been trying to think of an excuse all weekend, so far he had come up with nothing. All he could think about was the taste of Jared’s mouth and the feeling of a shed tear landing on his nose.

He had found Jared upset, it was that girl again. He was comforting a friend, just when it became a make out session, well that was what he was still trying to figure out. He only imagined that he felt Jared’s tongue pushing against his, and he pretended he didn’t see the hurt look in Jared’s eyes when he left.

Jared was already in make up, the atmosphere inside the small trailer was ice. There was supposed to be tension in the scenes they were filming today, good, they really wouldn’t have to try all that hard.

“you started it.” Jared said coldly once they were alone. “Why didn’t you stay?”

He had no answer to give him, he had no idea. Angry brown eyes glared back at him and for the millionth time since he had met Jared, he was lost.

 

 **Second kisses are always better**

 

Later, he was sorry that he had hit Jensen harder than the script called for. At the time he had felt hurt, angry and confused. That was how he had spent the weekend, alternatively hurt, angry and confused. Angry at Sandy, hurt over being dumped, confused about Jensen. He hadn’t moved from the sofa after Jensen left. He had just sat there, the only thing on his mind was the memory of Jensen’s lips on his.

It hadn’t made him feel better to see Jensen go down from a well placed punch, he thought it would, but it didn’t. Now Jensen was hurt, angry and confused, and that should have made him feel better, but it didn’t.

After shooting, he waited for Jensen to come to him, he had started this, it was only right.

All the times he had thought about that kiss over the past two days, he hadn’t remembered Jensen tasting like anything. It had happened too fast to register anything but shock. Now he knew that Jensen tasted like coffee, and blood, but that was from where he had punched him. He hoped Jensen wouldn’t always taste like blood. The coffee he liked though.

He was still very confused, he didn’t know what they were doing or what they were getting themselves into. he didn’t even know when they stopped being _just_ friends.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jensen said softly as they sat curled together. “You could have asked me to stay.”

He knew that, he did. He just didn’t know how to put it into words.

This . .

Whatever they were doing, he and Jensen could work out what it was later.

 

First kisses were always confusing, second kissed were always better, but third kisses are a hell of a hell of a lot of fun.


End file.
